Zootopia:The Path to Redemption has many Paths
by HumbledWriter87
Summary: A fox forced to be the hit mammal for Mr. Big seeks his own redemption, he became a cop. When a young bunny is found with the bodies of her parents will he go the extra mile to protect her when those same mammals are after her.
1. Chapter 1

Tundratown five years prior

I walked along the frozen streets of Tundratown as I shifted the tote bag on my shoulder, I was trailing a marked mammal this would mark my eighteenth assassination.

I watched as a polar bear entered a store, I couldn't take him out there were too many witnesses around, and with his size and strength he could kill me instead. I walked across the street to gain a better vantage of my target.

After thirty minutes he left the store as he walked along the sidewalk, I followed on the opposite street as I blended in with the passing mammals, I stared at his back from the corner of my eye as he walked farther into Tundratown towards the docks where the fish came in daily for predators.

I saw him walk down the street as he turned the corner, I followed a ways behind I saw him stop at a large building I walked over to a small café as I saw the polar bear walk into the building, I knew it wasn't a business, so it had to be his apartment.

From the records I got from my 'employer' it said he lived alone most of the time, but his teenaged daughter did visit from time to time. I took the time to plan how I would kill him and when I was done I would do away with this life I would escape and disappear from Zootopia.

I looked up to see the darkened sky I knew a storm was coming as well as the night, I walked away from the café to a hotel across from his apartment. I walked through the doors as I approached the snow leopard at the desk, I got a room for the next day, I paid cash to get it.

I walked up the stairs to the eighth floor it was directly across from my targets, I unlocked the door and I entered the apartment now all I needed to do was wait.

I used that time to prepare I set my duffle on the counter, I opened it a I removed a black case. I stared at it for a moment before I set it aside as I pulled out a suit of white camo complete with knee pads and elbow pads, and a white mask.

I set them aside along with the case as I pulled out rope and a harness as well as a rappel. I too set them aside as I zipped up my duffel, I grabbed the suit as I walked into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes I stared at myself in the mirror

I was lean and muscular from my unfortunate line of work, some of my red fur was messy and unkempt, I stared into the reflection of my green eyes they seemed dull and tired of all this and indeed I was, but I knew tonight would be my last assassination. I turned away from the mirror as I slipped on the white camo suit with the knee and elbow pads.

I elected to leave the mask off because I didn't need it yet, I gathered up my clothes and I walked out of the bathroom I left the key card on the sink.

I made my way towards the counter as I stuffed my clothes in my duffel, I put the rope and harness as well as the case inside before I zipped it up. I saw it was getting darker out, so I sling my duffle on my shoulder, I opened the door a tiny bit as I looked both ways around the hall, I saw no one. I opened my door as stepped out I closed it behind me as I walked down the hall towards the stairwell to the roof.

When I got to the rooftop, I walked to the edge of the roof, I set my duffel down I opened it and I took out the rappel I jammed it into the roof as I set up the rope, I set it to the side as I got the harness on my breath quickened as it came out as puffs of white smoke.

I grabbed the black case I set it down on the snow-covered roof in front of me as I opened its lid inside was a disassembled sniper riffle, I pulled the pieces out as I assembled it, I put on the scope and silencer I ran a quick test to see if everything was working.

When that was done, I laid down on the roof close to the edge, I pulled down my mask as I lowered my muzzle to the riffle until its butt contacted my shoulder. I used my right eye to see through the scope I shut my left eye as I adjusted the scope until I could see my target, he was sitting in a lounge chair with a bowl of cereal in his lap I saw him watching TV.

'This is for them.' I mentally reminded myself as I took a deep breath, I took the shot. I saw his head split open as his blood coated the wall, his bowl of cereal fell to the ground and broke as he slumped in his chair.

I pulled my eye away from the scope as I got onto my knees, I pulled out my phone from the pocket on my pants. I opened it up to my contacts, and I tapped the one marked 'Big' as I started a text.

'It's done. Are they safe?' I sent and not a moment later I received a reply.

'Well done, your fathers debt is completed. I'll send you the address of where they are.' He said as I received an address, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm looking forward to getting them the hell out of here, I can't begin to tell them all the things I've had to do." I said as I disassembled my riffle and I put it back in the case before I stuffed it in my duffel, I zipped it up as I slung it over my.

I walked to the edge of the roof as I attached the rope to my harness, I leapt over the edge as I rappelled down the building until I reached the ground. I untied the rope before I ran along the sidewalk towards the address, as three ZPD cruisers arrived.

I ran and jumped over garbage cans as I didn't break my stride until I saw the location in the distance, a smile broke out on my muzzle, I knew this was the end for me and them we could start a new life.

I ran inside the warehouse I moved to the side and I got out of my camo, I switched back into my normal clothes and jacket as I stuffed it into my duffel. I zipped it up before I ran through the warehouse to an open area.

There I saw a red russet vixen in black jeans and a jacket with a hat over her ears, her eyes were a sharp green. The second mammal I saw was a tan vixen almost to my height she had blue jeans, a dark brown coat, and a red beanie on her head, her eye were a calm blue.

"Mom! Ara!" I yelled as I ran towards the m their heads turned towards me, I saw elation and happiness cross their features as they ran towards me, we met half way as wrapped each other in a tight hug.

"Blake, I'm so glad you're alright." My mother said as I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I had to do things terrible things to repay dads debt mom, I'm so sorry." I cried into her shoulder as I felt her paw rub the back of my head to calm me down.

"I know Blake, I know, it's okay its over were here." She cooed softly as I continued to sob, I let out five years of pain and regret before I felt another pair of arms snake around my waist, I moved my head away from my mom's shoulder as I saw it was Ara hugging me.

"It's okay Blake, we'll figure it out. We're here for you." She said as I smiled, I pulled her into a hug as I felt her return it. I was glad they weren't angry or resentful of what I've done.

We released each other as the storm now decided to drop snow, I smiled it reminded me of when I was younger, and apparently my mother and Ara caught this as I saw their smiles.

"You already seem happier, Blake." My mom pointed out as I nodded.

"I'm just glad that five years of pain is done, and that we can live in peace." I said as I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I fished it out of my pocket. I saw I got a message from Big, I tapped it to open it.

'Your fathers debts maybe finished, but you've become a liability. I'm sorry for what will happen in advance, my child.' Was all the text said as I rose my brow a loud crack sounded as blood splashed on my face, I stood in shock before I looked at my mother, she fell to the ground with a bullet wound in her forehead as her blood pooled around her.

"Mom!" I yelled as Ara and I ran to her a second crack sounded as a second wave of blood splashed on my face. Ara collapsed in my arms she too had a bullet wound in her forehead, her blood poured from the wound as blood dripped from my fur tears fell from my eyes.

I understood what Big meant: he wanted to tie up any loose ends, I knew I was next, but I didn't care I no longer had any reason to live, that died with my sister and mother. My ear twitched to the sound of approaching sirens as several ZPD cruisers arrived at the warehouse.

"Search the area! Suspect is armed and dangerous." I heard a male voice say as I looked between them and my dead sister and mother.

'They're going to believe I did this.' I thought as I grabbed the bracelets from my mother and Ara's wrists to remember them by and as a reminder to make Big pay for this.

I ran as the footsteps approached.

"There he is! Suspect is fleeing on foot." The male voice said as I ran the footsteps came faster and in number, I leapt over walls and garbage cans I heard two sets of fast footsteps.

"Stop in the name of the law!" I heard a female voice yell as I ran faster, I sharply turned into an alley. I saw a fire escape I quickly jumped up it as I quickly climbed up, I made my way up the multiple steps until I got to the roof, I ran across it.

When I reached the edge of the roof, I jumped down using a drain pipe until I hit ground level. I continued to run until I felt something sharp hit my elbow, I saw it was a tranquilizer dart. I knew I didn't have much time, so I stuffed my mother and my sister bracelets in my pants pocket as I continued to run.

I felt my body slow down because of the tranquilizer, I had become slower until I dropped to my knees and paws. I tried to keep myself up eventually my arms gave out as I fell to the ground it was getting harder to stay awake as I heard the footsteps approach me.

"You're under arrest, Cross. Nick call it in!" The female voice ordered as I saw her enter my fading vision. She was a grey bunny with a white underbelly, she wore a normal police uniform with body armor and knee and shoulder pads, it was only followed up by her lavender colored eyes that held sternness in them.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Her voice was fading as she continued to read me my rights, I felt someone place me in paw-cuffs as darkness nearly consumed my vision, I needed to say something.

"…I didn't do it…" was all I got out before everything went black, I knew I was caught, and I feared I would never get justice for my families murder.

The darkness it was too much, I could see everything that happened the freshest thing that came to mind was my mother and my sister getting shot.

"It's okay, Blake." Ara said.

"…Blake…" She said again.

"…Blake…" Her voice changed to a deeper tone.

"…Cross…" A fully deep male voice said.

"…Officer Cross, snap out of it...!" The voice shouted as I was snapped back to reality. I looked around I was in the Bullpen, I looked down I saw I was wearing an officers uniform my own; blue pants, blue shirt, utility belt complete with Taser and an air powered Elephant Tranquilizer, it finished with a black tie and my badge and name tag on my left side.

"Officer Cross, are you listening?!" The deep voice snapped as I turned my head up.

"Yes, Chief Bogo." I said as he let out an annoyed snort, my ears caught him muttering under his breath.

"Damn annoying daydreaming foxes." He muttered under his breath as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Anyway there isn't anything on the docket today so it's just standard patrols for everyone." Bogo said as every other mammal left the Bullpen, a few of them cast glances towards me when the last officer left Clawhauser burst into the room panting as he placed his paws on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

"What is it Clawhauser?!" Bogo yelled as the portly cheetah managed to catch his breath, he righted himself.

"Sorry, sir. I just got word of a double homicide at an apartment on Fifth and Cass. The apartment number is 32." He said as Bogo snorted.

"Then why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because every other officer was in here when I received the call, Chief" Clawhauser said as Bogo turned his head to Judy, Nick, and I.

"Hopps, Wilde, and Cross, get going." Bogo said as I hopped off my seat, I walked out the door as I heard Bogo yelling at Nick as usual. I walked to the garage to get my cruiser, I couldn't help but think about the call double homicide.

My ears twitched to the sound of footsteps as I felt someone place their paw on my shoulder, I turned my head and I saw it was Judy.

"You okay, Blake?" She asked, I could see the concern in her eyes. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about me joining the ZPD, but she treated me better than most at the precinct, she was like my sister at times.

I was about to respond when Nick spoke up.

"Yeah, Killer, you've been quiet today." Nick said with a grin, I growled lowly at the nickname he gave me. I hated being reminded of my past.

"Shut it, Nick. You know I hate it when you call me that it's not who I am anymore." I said as his grin grew at getting a rise out of me.

"But it's who you are its who you'll be. I'm surprised they allowed a killer like you to be a cop." Nick said as his muzzle now held a large smirk, my paw clenched into a fist I was about to punch Nick across his muzzle, but Judy beat me to it.

"Nick, enough. We need to get to that homicide." Judy chastised the fox as I walked faster from the pair, I didn't mind Judy, I just hated Nick.

I walked through the door to the garage, I grabbed my keys from the desk as I walked towards my cruiser.

"Come on, we're taking mine." I said as I unlocked the doors as we hoped in, I took the drivers seat as Nick and Judy squeezed into the seat next to me. I inserted the keys and started the engine I pulled out as the door opened, I drove out and onto the streets towards the address.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to address something.**

**If your reading this the only reason Nick is acting like this is because of what Blake did. To Nick, Blake brought a worse name to foxes than he did, he killed mammals, that's why Nick calls him 'Killer.'**

We arrived at the apartment building I pulled into a spot as I shut the engine off, we got out as we made our way inside, we walked up the stairs to the third floor. We reached apartment 32 the door itself was kicked in whoever did this certainly lacked stealth or it was deliberate.

We walked through I made my way to the living room I saw blood a lot of blood on the floor and the walls, I looked around for any sign of the mammals in the homicide. I saw something lodged into the wall, I walked over I saw the bullet hole it had blood surrounding it, it reminded me of a headshot.

I stared at it before I shook my head, I saw I was in an interrogation room. I looked down I was wearing my old clothes they still had my sister and moms blood on it. I sat at the table my paws cuffed as the memories of the last few hours came flooding back, I just stared at the metallic table my eyes in my reflection my eyes seemed dead and lifeless.

I didn't move as the door opened, I heard it close as heavy steps made their way to the empty chair as I heard it get pulled out before someone sat down, I heard the chair groan I heard a bag being set down, I heard the shuffling of papers before the mammal cleared their throat.

"Mr. Cross, you're being charged with multiple assassinations and the double homicide of one Ara Cross and Bella Cross. We received an anonymous tip of every assassination you've ever done; including killing your mother and sister." A deep voice said as I still didn't look up, I heard an annoyed snort before the table was slammed.

"Talk damn it!" The voice yelled before I heard it calm.

"Mr. Cross, look, I'm giving you the chance to defend yourself to go on the record as to why." The voice said.

"I didn't do it." I said quietly.

"What?" The voice said as I felt tears poke at the corners of my eyes, I turned my head up to the mammal I now saw was a large and muscular cape buffalo in a Chiefs uniform, he had a no-nonsense expression on his muzzle.

"I didn't do it." I said as he stayed silent, he grabbed the file before he put on a pair of glasses as he looked through the papers.

"You said something similar to Officer Hopps before you were tranquilized, would you care to explain?" He asked.

"I didn't do it, I was forced to do it." I said as the cape buffalo rose his brow in a way that said explain.

"My father owed a lot of debt to Mr. Big, he was working to pay it off, but he died of lung cancer when I was thirteen. Mr. Big had taken my mother and sister and he told me that he would kill them if I didn't finish my father's debt, he made me his hit-mammal. That was the first time I ever killed a mammal." I said as he wrote the information down.

"Big? The arctic shrew in Tundratown?" He asked as I nodded before he looked down.

"From the anonymous source we have and the large number of cases you assassinated 18 total mammals with the killing of Jason Par; a polar bear. He was the last one Mr. Big had you kill for the last five years." He asked as I nodded.

"Then that's why you had this?" He said as he grabbed my bag from the floor before he set it on the table, he opened it as he removed the riffle.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It belonged to my father before he died." I said as he snorted before he puled out my suit and harness.

"And these?" He asked.

"They were supplied by Big; the riffle is the only thing that belongs to me." I said as he placed them back in the bag followed by my riffle case.

"Alright then, so you killed Jason Par, then you went to get your family out of Zootopia then you killed your mother and sister." He accused as I glared at him.

"No. After I killed Jason, I wanted to get them out of Zootopia. I hated that I had to kill, I never wanted to before you caught me Big had them killed right in front of me, I heard the gunshots." I said as his eyes narrowed.

"And do you have any proof of this?" He asked as I nodded.

"If you brought my bag my phone is in there, it has every text he ever sent me for any of the mammals I killed." I said as he glanced at me before he turned to the glass window, he gave a nod. He zipped up my duffle before he gathered up the papers, he placed them under his arm as he stood up, he grabbed my duffle as he walked to the door.

"Wait!" I said as he stopped and turned his head towards me.

"I had two bracelets with me before I was arrested, can I have them, please?" I asked as he huffed, he opened my duffle a little as he pulled out two bracelets. He walked over, and he placed them on the table before he moved back to the door.

He walked through slamming the door leaving me to myself, I slowly reached for the bracelets on the table. I pulled them back once they were in my paw, I felt the leathery texture before I pulled them towards me. I felt tears poke the corners of my eyes as a tear fell on my sisters bracelet.

"I'm sorry Ara, Mom. I'm so sorry." I sobbed as I clutched the bracelets tight against my forehead, my ear flicked to the sound of the door opening I turned my head to the door, I saw two wolf officers standing there.

They entered the room one stood by the door as the other walked to the table, he pulled a key out of his pocket as he unlocked the cuffs on the table as he pulled out his own.

"Stand up." He ordered as I silently complied, I thought he was going to cuff my paws behind my back, but I was surprised when he cuffed my paws in front of me. He placed his larger paw on my shoulder as he guided me out.

When we crossed the doorway the second wolf joined us as I was led back to a cell, we passed through multiple doors before I was moved in front of an empty cell that was about 8x8. The second wolf pulled out his own key as he moved towards the lock.

He slid the key into the lock as my ear picked up a faint click, the wolf pulled out his key as he opened the door the first wolf undid my cuffs before he pushed me into the cell, he closed the door behind me as the second wolf locked it again, I looked at the first wolf.

"The Chief said you'll be in court in a week, nod if you understand." He said as I nodded, he returned it as he and the other wolf walked away, I looked around my cell it had a small desk and chair, a sink and toilet, as well as a bed.

I figured it would be best if I got some rest, I walked over to my bed and I sat down. I glanced at the bracelets in my paw I felt my heart clench, I took a deep breath to slow my heart before I tied the bracelets to my right wrist.

I laid back on the bed as I stared at the ceiling, I would get back at big for what he did; for everything he made me do.

It was a silent vow I made before I closed my eyes for a restless sleep.

I opened my eyes and I found myself brought back to reality, I saw a male rabbit laying on the floor a gunshot through his head and a pool of blood under him. I noticed it was the same wall I stopped at, I turned my head away I wondered how long I had been staring at the dead buck.

"This bring back any memories, Killer?" Nick's voice reached my ears as I gnashed my teeth, I felt my paw involuntarily clench.

"Unfortunately." I said as I turned my head to him.

"And don't call me Killer." I growled as Nick smirked, I forced myself to look at the buck. I examined his body; single gunshot wound to the head, he died immediately and the way his left arm is angled suggested he tried to fight back against his attacker.

His arm was broken before he was shot, and the minimal gun residue suggests he was killed mid-range meaning his attacker broke his arm and kicked him back before shooting him in the head.

I walked over to the hole in the wall.

The splatter and the angle of the shot would suggest the shooter was of pig or fox height.

"What's the verdict?" I heard Judy's voice ask as my head turned to her.

"He was killed." I said as Nick rolled his eyes.

"Obviously we know that, Killer. He was shot in the head." Nick said as I shook my head.

"His broken left arm suggests otherwise, he tried to fight back against his attacker. The residue on his face suggests he was shot in the head mid-range." I said as Nick stared at me.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked.

"I unfortunately have experience in these kinds of things." I said as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, we don't have to talk about your experience now, do we?" He snarked as I got in his face.

"I have had just about enough of you putting me down, I have tried my hardest to change things since I was pardoned." I said as Nick pushed his muzzle a little closer.

"You may have been pardoned, but we all know you can't escape the past." Nick said as I growled, I was ready to punch Nick before Judy pushed us back.

"Enough you two! We need to solve this case." Judy reminded us as she turned her head to me.

"Blake, since you seem to know more about this, what is your assumption?" She asked.

"The angle of the splatter and the bullet hole in the wall would suggest the killer was of pig or fox height." I said.

"Oh, a fox, huh?" Nick said as I growled.

"Watch it, Nick" I warned as he took a challenging step forward.

"Or what you gonna kill me too?" He said before I could do anything Nick was pulled away by his tail by Judy.

"Nick, enough, we need to work together here, alright?" Judy said as Nick let out a small whine, he nodded in agreement before Judy released his tail. He rubbed the spot where she grabbed him, as Judy turned her head to me.

"Blake, there's a doe in the bathroom. Can you take a look please? Nick and I will handle things out here." She said as I nodded, I was welcome for the chance to get away from Nick.

I made my way down the hall to the bathroom, the door I noticed was kicked open in a similar fashion to the front door. I looked inside, I saw the doe slumped over the tub I saw the large amount of blood on the floor, I carefully moved in to get a closer look.

I saw the does eyes closed her throat was slit open and most of the blood poured into the tub, I looked around for the knife used to slit her throat. I found it behind the toilet, I glanced back at the doe.

Odds are when the attacker broke into the apartment the doe saw her husband trying to fight the assailant, in response she grabbed a kitchen knife and ran to the bathroom when she got here, she closed and locked the door before she crouched down by the tub. She most likely flinched as she heard her husband get killed in the living room.

The assailant then made their way back here they started pounding on the door before they just kicked it in, the doe tried to fight back with the knife but the assailant quickly disarmed her he probably grabbed her shoulder and ran the knife across her throat; as a result she quickly bled out on the floor before the assailant slouched her over the tub as she continued to bleed out.

The slash across the throat would lead to fatal bleeding, she was dead within a minute. But why did she grab the knife and bolt for the bathroom? I felt like I was missing something.

I looked around the bathroom again I noticed something behind the tub I reached down, and I pulled out a tan bunny plush; a female in a yellow shirt and a white skirt, with button eyes. I noticed a little blood on the skirt only then did it make sense.

The doe grabbed the knife and ran with her kit to the bathroom and when the assailant broke the door open, she tried to attack them giving her daughter time to run and hide, the last protective act of a mother. I felt a small wave of sadness wash over me.

"Rest in peace." I said as I stood back up, I made my way back out of the bathroom to the living room. I saw Nick taking pictures as I made my way to Judy, her ears darted in my direction as I approached her.

"What did you find?" She asked as I looked down.

"The doe had her throat slit, she bled out in under a minute." I said as a look of shock crossed Judy's muzzle, I saw Nick briefly stop taking pictures before he continued.

"There is another reason." I said as I showed Judy the plush, she gently took it in her paws I saw a few tears in her eyes before she wiped them away.

"What happened?" She asked firmly.

"When the assailant broke in, she grabbed her kit and a kitchen knife before she ran to the bathroom, she closed and locked the door and when the assailant broke down the door, she tried to attack him giving her kit the chance to escape and hide. The assailant over powered and disarmed her and slit her throat, it was a blood bath." I said.

"Not unlike anything you've seen, huh?" Nick said as Judy and I glared at him.

"Not now, Nick." I said.

"So, do you think the kit could still be here?" Judy asked as I nodded.

"Possibly. If the kits mother said to hide, they would know where to go." I said as I started searching the living room.

"What do you think of our assailant, Killer?" Nick asked as I ignored the nickname.

"Sloppy and arrogant. Believes himself to be a good hit-mammal. This killing had one of two purposes; it was personal and ordered or it was an act of aggression." I said as I moved to a closet next to the door.

"And which one do you believe, Blake?" I heard Judy ask.

"The first. With the amount of carnage here and the high disregard for stealth I'd say the couple were deliberately targeted." I said as I moved into the kitchen, I caught a small whiff of what smelled like a bunny. I slowly moved over to a cabinet I reached out my paw when I grabbed the handle, I gently pulled it open I saw a tan doe in a yellow shirt with a daisy on it, and a white skirt she was balled up in the corner.

She looked like the plush, I realized it was hers. I saw her ear flick in my direction I saw her shaking as she curled in on herself further, I saw her open one of her eyes I saw they were a dark green she let out a small squeak as she tried to get away from me.

I raised my paws to calm her down.

"It's alright, I'm a ZPD officer." I said softly as she turned her head to me slightly.

"Y-y-you are?" She whispered as I nodded.

"Wh-where are my p-parents?" She asked as I lowered my head in sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry." I said as fear and sadness crossed her eyes.

"No-no." She whispered she covered her eyes as she sobbed, I felt my heart go out to this kit.

"It's okay, let's get you out of here, okay?" I said softly as she moved her paws from her eyes, she sniffled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, as she nodded.

"O-okay." She said as she placed her paw in mine, I gently pulled her out of the cabinet.

"You're not hurt, are you?" I asked as she shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. My mommy told me to hide and I did." She said as I gave her a small smile.

"You were a very brave girl." I commented as she smiled slightly as she buried her muzzle in my chest, I walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Judy." I said as hers and Nicks heads whipped around, their mouths dropped in surprise.

"I found her." I said as Judy walked over, she gently pet her head, I felt her flinch slightly before she relaxed.

"I'm going to take her back to the cruiser, are you guys almost done?" I asked as she nodded.

"Just about. Here, she may need this." Judy said as she held the plush out to me, I took it from her paw as I walked out the door. I was careful so she couldn't see her parents.

Judy and Nick separated to finish taking pictures before they met again in the living room.

"Can you believe what that kit has to go through now?" Judy asked as Nick nodded depressingly.

"No parents. I'm scared of what she'll have to go through." Nick said as Judy nodded, he took one last picture before he put his phone away.

"Ready to go, Carrots?" Nick asked as Judy nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She said as the pair left the apartment, they walked down the stairs as two paramedics came up the stairs carrying a stretcher. Judy and Nick looked at each other with raised brows.

"Did you call them, Carrots?" Nick asked as Judy shook her head.

"No. I thought you did." She responded.

"Maybe it was Blake?" Nick suggested as the pair said nothing, they continued down the stairs when they walked out the doors Judy's ear twitched to the sound of talking, as the pair approached Blake's cruiser they saw the kit sitting on the passenger seat drinking from a juice box with her plush next to her while Blake knelt in front of her.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked kindly.

"Angela, Angela Hill." She said quietly, but Judy's ears still picked it up as Blake smiled.

"That's a very pretty name." He said as Angela gave him a small smile.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm six, going on seven in a few days." She said as Judy and Nick felt their hearts clench at the fact, she would be turning seven in a few days without her parents.

I frowned before I looked away, I took a moment before I faced her again, I gently placed my paw on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this Angela, but I promise you won't have to go through it alone. If you need anything just ask, okay?" I said as Angela nodded.

"Thank you, but who are you?" She asked as I smiled.

"Blake Cross, ZPD officer." I said as she nodded.

"Can I have another juice box, please?" Angela asked as I lightly chuckled.

"Sure." I said as I reached for the glove box, I opened it revealing about seven juice boxes. I grabbed one before I closed it, as I handed the juice box to her.

I heard someone clear their throat as my head whipped around, I saw Nick and Judy.

"Oh, you guys done?" I asked as they nodded.

"We're ready to go. We still have to tell the Chief about what happened." Judy said as I nodded.

"Alright, can you ride with Angela, Judy?" I asked as she nodded, I returned the nod as Judy and Nick climbed in with Angela in the middle. Judy reached for the seatbelt as I closed the door, I made my way around to the driver's side.

I climbed in and I buckled up, I grabbed my key from my belt as I inserted it into the ignition, I pulled the cruiser out of the spot and onto the road I noticed Angela looking back at her apartment out of the corner of my eye.

I felt sorry for the small kit, she didn't ask for this to happen. I thought back to my family for a few brief moments before I internally shook my head, I didn't need to be thinking of them right now, now only one thing remained on my mind was... Who would take care of her now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. **

**This is a late Easter gift, I hope you guys like it and I am sorry if there is a lack of emotion, I had to rewrite a bit but I hope you all like it.**

**and the wolf is from Blake's past.**

The ride to the Precinct was filled with silence, Angela had stayed quiet in Judy's arms as she sipped from her juice box. Nick tried to busy himself as he looked out the window and I mentally sighed at the silence, as I saw Precinct One come into view.

'We're almost there.' I thought as I drove into the parking lot, I pulled my cruiser into a spot before I shut the engine off. I unbuckled as I exited the cruiser, Judy and Nick got out of the passenger side with Angela as we walked towards the door of the Precinct.

I walked next to Judy when I felt a smaller paw slip into my own, I turned my head to the source I saw Angela was the one grabbing my paw. I could see the nervousness in her eyes as we neared the doors, I gave her paw a small squeeze.

"It'll be alright, Angela." I said comfortingly as she nodded slightly, but I could tell she still held hesitation.

We walked into the expansive lobby it was still busy as it usually was, I ignored the hateful or cautious stares I received from various officers as we walked up to Clawhauser's desk, I saw he was eating a bowl of Lucky Chomps, I stopped a small ways back with Angela as Judy and Nick talked to him.

"Hey, Spots!" Nick called out as the cheetah stopped with his spoon just in front of his mouth, he set the bowl and spoon down as he turned and shot the fox a wide smile.

"Hey Nick, Judy. How goes the homicide case?" Clawhauser asked as I winced, I saw Judy's right ear flick in my direction.

"Um, there's been an interesting development. The victims had a kit and we need to keep things quiet for right now since we still need to find the perpetrator." Judy said as Clawhauser remained quiet, he stared at Judy I saw her shift a little under his gaze.

"Is the kit okay?" Was all Clawhauser asked, I noticed the shift in his demeanor he went from energetic to full of concern I could see it in his eyes.

Judy and Nick turned their heads back towards me before she answered Clawhauser's question.

"She's okay, a little traumatized but she's here with us." Judy said as she gestured back to me.

Clawhauser's gaze shifted to me, I heard a small squeak as I looked down, I saw Angela move further behind me when Clawhauser looked at her.

I frowned a little, I could only imagine the terror she experienced before we arrived, I couldn't help the feeling we shared an unfortunate and unfair connection. I shook my head to clear those thoughts as I gently squeezed Angela's paw her gaze moved off Clawhauser as her eyes met mine, I could see the fear in them.

I gave her a small smile before I moved aside slightly so I could face her.

"It's okay Angela, you don't have to be afraid of Clawhauser he's one of the nicest cheetahs you'll ever meet, he may talk your ear off, but he won't hurt you." I said as Angela looked into my eyes.

"Then why is he looking at me?" She asked I nervousness as my smile widened slightly.

"He's just concerned about what happened to you, believe me a lot of the ZPD officers love kits and they hate when something bad happens to one, so if something happens you can always find one of the officers and they'll listen to you, okay?" I said as Angela stared at me for a moment before she answered.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Do you want to say hello to Clawhauser?" I asked as she nodded slightly, I gave her a small smile as I led her forward, I noticed Clawhauser watching. I said nothing as I stopped a couple feet from the desk, Angela was a few inches ahead of me, but she stayed close by as she held out her paw.

"H-hi, I'm Angela H-h-hill." she said as Clawhauser's expression brightened as he lightly took her paw in his and shook it lightly.

"Hi Angela, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." Clawhauser said as Angela's ears drooped to her back as she sniffled.

"Thanks." She said softly as I gently rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, I caught Judy giving me a small smile from the corner of my eye before she turned her head back to Clawhauser.

"Clawhauser, we need to talk to Chief Bogo, and we still need to ask Angela about identifying a suspect." Judy said as Clawhauser nodded.

"Sure, I'll let the Chief know and I'll get Fangmeyer to take her to interrogation." he said. I saw her flinch as she looked at me the fear she had previously returned as I saw Fangmeyer walking down the hall towards us.

"Blake." I heard Angela's voice hit my ears, I knelt to her level.

"It's alright, Angela. Officer Fangmeyer is one of the nice officers I told you about, he just wants to ask you a few questions about the mammal you saw, okay?" I said as she hesitantly nodded.

"Will you be there with me?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I have to talk to my boss first, then I'm there, okay?" I said softly as she nodded before I could react, she wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug as I hugged her back briefly before she let go.

She tentatively walked over to Fangmeyer, she took his paw in her own as he led her to interrogation, I stared at their backs for a few moments before I felt someone place their paw on my arm, my head snapped down to Judy I saw her muzzle held a small smile.

"She'll be okay, Blake." Judy said as I nodded.

"I know." I said, but I couldn't help the feeling of worry in the back of my mind as I righted myself. I noticed Clawhauser trying to get our attention.

"Guys, Chief Bogo is ready for you." He said as we nodded before we made our way towards the stairs.

"That was a smart idea using the juice box." Judy said as I smiled.

"Angela was quiet the entire time I carried her, even when I sat her on the seat of my cruiser it was the only idea I could up with to get her to open up." I admitted as we walked up the stairs, we turned to the right as we walked down the hall.

"Still, it was pretty smart and because of that we already have some information." Judy said as I nodded.

"Now all we need is the suspect for the homicide." Nick said as we stopped at Bogo's door, Judy walked forward as she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Bogo's gruff voice carried through the closed door, I opened it as Judy and Nick walked inside. I followed behind as I closed the door behind me, Judy and Nick made their way towards their chair as they hopped up, I moved past them as I climbed into mine as he looked at us.

"Hopps, Wilde, Cross. Clawhauser said you wanted to speak to me?" He said as Judy turned her head to me before she faced Bogo.

"Yes sir, it's about the homicide." Judy said as Bogo looked at her.

"What about the homicide, Hopps?" Bogo asked. Judy looked a little uncomfortable, so I decided to take over.

"It was a little worse than we thought, sir." I said as Bogo turned his head to me.

"Care to explain, Cross?" Bogo asked as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"The male had his arm broken and he was shot in the head at mid-range, the female had her throat slit she bled out in under a minute, sir. The apartment was broken into and I believe it was a targeted hit." I said as Bogo leaned back in his chair, he remained silent.

"And what led you to this conclusion, Cross?" Bogo asked as I lowered my eyes.

"I…have the experience and knowledge, sir." I said as I internally flinched as Bogo rose his brow.

"Right…your knowledge. I suppose we won't dwell on that subject, will we?" Bogo asked as I shook my head.

"did you have anything else to report, Cross?" Bogo asked as I nodded.

"Sir, we hit something unexpected. The victims had a kit." I said as Bogo's eyes widened as he turned his head to me.

"A kit? Where are they, Cross?" Bogo asked firmly, he too had anger and concern in his eyes at the mention of the kit.

"She's in interrogation with Fangmeyer. He's trying to find out who killed her parents." I said as Bogo nodded.

"good. But with her parents deceased she may need to be placed in foster care. I'll call KPS tomorrow." Bogo said as Judy, Nicks, and my eyes widened.

"Sir, I believe that's a mistake." I said as he sharply turned his head to me as he met my eyes with a glare.

"How so, Cross? You are not in charge, so tell me why you think it's a bad idea." Bogo said as he leaned back in his chair. I took a deep breath and I chose my words carefully before I spoke.

"Sir, the mammal that killed her parents is still on the lose and if my observation of it being a targeted hit was true, they'll keep trying to kill her and by placing her in a Foster home your putting innocent mammals at risk." I said truthfully as he searched my eyes before he snorted.

"And what would you suggest, Cross?" Bogo asked as I glanced at Nick and Judy.

"I'm suggesting she stays with either Nick, Judy, or myself until her parents killer is caught." I said as Bogo remained silent as he seemed to be pondering my suggestion as Nick spoke up.

"Woah there, Killer. We can't take care of her, have you thought this idea through?" Nick asked as I turned my head to him, I shot him a sharp glare.

"I have. Do you want to be responsible if she gets killed in someone else's care? Or would you rather have her in an Officer's care?" I asked rhetorically as Nicks ears flattened, I released a sigh.

"Look, I'm not saying you have to look after her, it's the Chief's decision on who does." I said as we turned our heads to him.

"If that is the situation, I'll leave the decision on who takes care of her to you three." Bogo said giving us his position on the matter. Judy, Nick, and I looked at each other.

"I can't take her in, I still live in a tiny apartment. What about you, Slick?" Judy asked as he turned her head to Nick.

"I still live in the Rainforest District, it's too far from the Precinct and it leaks. What about you, Killer?" Nick asked as I internally growled before I ignored the use of the nickname.

"My apartment is the closest to the Precinct, its only two miles away and I have a guest room she can use." I said as Nick, Judy, and Bogo looked at me.

"it seems the choice is obvious it looks like she'll be staying with you for the time being, Cross." Bogo said as I nodded.

"Are you sure that's wise, Chief? Letting her stay with Killer over here." Nick said as I growled lowly catching Judy's attention, as Bogo glared at the fox.

"Unless you have another idea, Wilde. I'm all ears." Bogo said as Nick remained silent.

"Splendid." Bogo said before he looked in my direction.

"Cross, I want you to get her from interrogation and take her to your apartment, your shifts up for the day and I'm giving you the day off tomorrow to get her settled." Bogo said as I nodded.

"Good. Your dismissed." Bogo said as I hoped out of my seat, I walked towards the door as I heard Nick and Judy get up.

"Hopps, Wilde; a word." Bogo said as they returned to their seats. I opened the door and I looked back at them briefly before I walked out of Bogo's office, I closed the door behind me before I walked down the hallway, I could hear their voices fade as I walked down the stairs.

I made my way past the Lobby as I walked further in to the Precinct towards the Interrogation rooms. I heard voices in the third room, so I made my way to the Observation room. I walked in as I closed the door behind me, I saw a familiar wolf standing there watching.

I stopped next to him as I too watched the interrogation as Fangmeyer asked her questions.

"How's it going?" I asked as he turned his head to me.

"Not well. She hasn't spoken once since Fangmeyer brought her into the room, I'm beginning to believe she doesn't know anything." He said as I shook my head.

"No, she knows something. When I found her, she was terrified. You don't get that way unless you saw something and she's probably not talking because she's in front of someone she doesn't recognize or trust." I said as he looked at me.

"Then what would you suggest?" He asked as I walked to a small fridge underneath the table.

" I need to talk to her." I said as I knelt down, I opened the door as I grabbed another juice box. I shut the door before I stood up as I faced the wolf.

"Tell Fangmeyer I'm going in." I said as I walked towards the door, the wolf nodded as he pressed a small button.

"Fangmeyer, take a break." He said as the tiger looked back and nodded, he grabbed his folder before he stood up and moved towards the door. He grabbed the handle as he pulled the door open as he walked out, we exited our respective rooms at the same time.

I caught his stare as I walked past him into the room as I close the door behind me.

I saw Angela sitting at the table, her head was down as she held her plush tightly in her paws as if she was afraid it would disappear. I walked towards the table as I pulled out the chair Fangmeyer once occupied, Angela didn't move as I hopped into the seat.

"Hey kiddo, you doing okay?" I asked as her head snapped up at the sound of my voice as a smile formed on her muzzle.

"Blake, do I get to go home now?" She asked, I could hear the hope in her voice as I smiled.

"Yes, you will. You'll be staying with me for a while, but I need to ask you a few questions first, okay?" I said as her smile fell to a frown.

"Are you going to ask me what happened?" She asked as I nodded slightly.

"I have to Angela, but I'm not going to push you into telling me. Just say what you remember." I said softly as she looked into my eyes for a moment before her gaze turned to the table.

"I was helping my mom with dinner as my dad sat on the couch after a long day as he watched TV. my mom had asked me to help her make some mashed potatoes when we heard a loud pounding on our front door, I saw my dad get up from the couch as he walked to the door to see who it was. When he reached it the door got kicked in the force sent my dad onto his back before he got to his feet." Angela said as her gaze never shifted form the table, I nodded.

"It's alright just take your time, Angela" I said as she slowly nodded.

"I saw my dad charge at the intruder before my mom grabbed my arm and a knife as she moved us to the bathroom. When we got inside, she closed and locked the door, she had us crouch near the tub. I held my plush tightly as fear ran through me and I could tell by the look my mom had she was scared too." Angela said as she paused, I saw her take a deep breath before she released it shakily.

"Then a loud shot rang out from the living room, I flinched when it went off the ringing hurt my ears. I saw my mom was crying and I-I-"

I saw Angela struggling as tears poked at the corners of her eyes, I took her paw in mine as I gave it a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"Deep breaths, sweetie. I need you to take deep breaths." I said as her breath hitched before she nodded. I felt sorrow and sympathy for her she lost her parents and all they were trying to do was protect her.

I saw Angela take a couple deep breaths before I remembered I still had the juice box in my paw.

"Here, maybe this will help you relax a little." I said as I placed it on the table in front of her. She slowly took it in her own paws as she pulled it to herself.

"Thank you, Blake." She said as I nodded with a small smile. I waited patiently as she pulled the straw free, she inserted it as she took a few sips before she set it to the side.

"Are you okay to continue?" I asked as she nodded, she may have appeared okay on the surface but underneath I knew she wasn't. I felt the same things she is fear, sadness, and maybe anger that we couldn't do anything to help them.

I shook my head slightly as I returned my attention back to Angela.

"I'm okay now. My mom held me close to her as we heard steps heading towards the bathroom and the same pounding sounded on the door before it was kicked in. I hid my plush behind the tub as my mom rushed towards him, he told me to run so I did I ducked under his arm as I ran out of the bathroom into the living room I…I saw my dad's body." Angela said as a few tears spilled onto the table I gave her a look of sorrow.

I took her paw as I gave it another comforting squeeze.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness all this Angela. If you need to just say stop and we'll leave, alright?" I said as she nodded.

"I'm okay, after a few seconds I managed to pull myself away from my dad's body I ran into the kitchen and I hid in the cabinet. I curled into a ball, I heard his steps walking towards the kitchen I stopped breathing as I heard him rummaging through the cabinets and I could hear him getting closer to me, but he stopped when sirens sounded. I heard him run off and I stayed where I was until I heard new voices and you found me." Angela said as I nodded.

"Angela, did you see what the mammal looked like?" I asked as she was silent.

"Angela. I know it's hard, but I need to know so we can find him." I said honestly. I wanted her to know that any detail was important.

"He was a pig, he was fat, he had green eyes and a mole on his left cheek, he wore a black shirt and black cargo pants. He killed my parents." Angela said I could hear anger and fear in her voice as I nodded before I turned to the glass window.

"You got all that, Frank?" I asked.

"Fangmeyer and I got it; we'll get it up to Bogo. You take her home now, Blake" Frank said as I nodded.

I stood up from my chair as I hopped to the ground, I made my way around the table to Angela, I held out my paw to her.

"Come on, Angela. It's time to go home." I said as she turned her head to me a few moments passed before she took my paw. I helped her down from the chair as she took my paw in her own, we walked towards the door I grabbed the door handle as I pulled the door open.

I let her go first as we walked out in to the hall, we walked towards the lobby as multiple officers walked around a few casting glances at me and Angela as we walked to Ben's desk.

The portly cheetah sat eating a donut as we stopped at his desk, he didn't seem to notice us. I looked down to Angela, I could see she was still a little afraid but not as much as she was when she first walked in.

"Ben." I said as he didn't respond all he did was eat another donut.

"Ben." I said and again I was ignored.

"BEN!" I yelled as my shout startled the cheetah as he dropped his donut, he turned to face me a few other officers stopped when I shouted.

"Oh, Blake sorry, I didn't see you there." He said as I sighed.

"Its fine, Ben. I just wanted to tell you I'm heading home and that I won't be back tomorrow either." I said as he nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later Blake." Ben said as I nodded as he looked down to Angela.

"bye, Angela." Ben said with a small wave. Angela responded with a shy wave before we made our way to the doors of the lobby, we passed through as we walked down the steps towards my cruiser. When we reached it, I opened the passenger door. I placed my paws under her arms as I lifted her up, I placed her in the seat as I reached to the belt.

I pulled it down and across her as I inserted it into the buckle, I checked it over to make sure it was secure.

"All snug?" I asked with a small smile as she nodded.

"Okay." I said as I closed the door, I walked around to the driver's side, I reached into my pocket as I pulled my keys out of my pocket as I opened my door. I climbed in as I buckled up, I inserted the keys as I started my cruiser.

I shifted into drive as I pulled out of the spot, I exited the parking lot as I turned left, I drove down the road towards my apartment.

The ride was silent as I pulled up to a red light, I looked at my rear-view mirror and I saw another cruiser behind the car that was behind me. I squinted my eyes and I saw Judy behind the wheel I wasn't sure, but I knew they were following me.

The light turned green as I pressed the gas as I drove off my apartment was only a block away as I turned into the right lane I stopped and looked both ways before I turned right, I drove down the street until I was halfway down it I pulled into a spot.

I put my cruiser in park as I turned off the engine, I pulled the keys out before I unbuckled myself, I opened my door as I hopped out, I closed it behind me as I walked around to Angela's side. I opened the door I saw she had already unbuckled herself.

I held out my paw as I helped her out as I closed, and l locked the cruiser. I stuffed my keys into my pocket as I gently took her paw, I led her into my apartment building we walked through the doors into the lobby and up the stairs to the third floor.

We walked down the hallway as we stopped at apartment 34, I pulled my keys out of my pocket as I inserted them into the lock as I turned the key, I pushed the door open as Angela walked in.

I pulled my keys out as I closed the door behind me, I noticed her looking around I saw her nose twitching in curiosity as she took in every detail.

"This is your home?" Angela asked a she turned her head back to me, I nodded with a smile.

"I know its not much, but its home. Come on, I'll give you a tour." I said as I walked away from the door past her, I heard her jog to catch up to my strides. I saw her looking around as her eyes settled on a photograph of my family.

"Who are these mammals?" Angela asked as I faced what she was talking about. I felt sadness bubble up in the pit of my stomach as I kept a straight expression.

"Oh, that's my family; that's my mom, my dad, my sister, and me. We took it when my dad started his first day at his new job." I said as Angela seemed to study the picture.

"It seems older than it looks, was it his first job?" She asked in innocence as I shook my head.

"No, he had other jobs before but this one was long-term Angela." I said as she rose a brow.

"Long term?" She asked.

"The other jobs my dad had were short term because at that time the distrust between predators and prey was worse than it was now. He needed to make sacrifices like so many others, especially when it came to raise a family during that time." I said.

'And that's unfortunately what led him to work with Big.' I thought as every bitter feeling I had for the shrew and my father came to the surface. I always hated that my father had to work for him to put food on the table. I wasn't sure if he knew that I knew what his job entailed smuggling and lying mom always had said I was smarter than I looked.

I shook my head as Angela's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Did you say something, Angela?" I asked as she nodded.

"I said do they live around here?" She asked as my expression fell.

"No. No, they don't." I said as I flinched at the sadness in my tone and apparently Angela heard it to as her ears drooped to her back when she realized what I meant.

"I'm so sorry, Blake" She said as I dismissively waved my paw.

"It's fine. You can't do much about it, its in the past. Come on, let's continue with the tour." I said quickly as I walked own the small distance of the hall, I turned left as Angela joined me.

"Here's the living room, it's not all that special since I spend most of my time asleep on it." I said as Angela shot me a look of confusion.

"You don't have a room, Blake?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No, I do its just being a cop can be tiring and sometimes I work on my reports out here late into the night sometimes, so I end up sleeping on the couch." I said as Angela looked around the room.

she noticed a large couch tailored to a fox or rabbit size, a small rectangular coffee table with a TV remote resting on top of it, she noticed a medium sized flat screen TV resting gently against the wall on a table, she saw several pictures hanging on the white painted walls, and a window with the curtains closed on the far end.

When she was satisfied with her new surroundings, she turned her head to me.

"What's next?" She asked as I smiled. I gestured her to follow as we walked down the hall, we stopped at a room on the left-hand side, I opened the door opening the door revealing the Bathroom.

It was just your standard bathroom; a shower on the far wall, a towel rack to the right within reach, the toilet to its left and a plunger resting next to it, the sink just across from it and a mirror above it.

Angela looked around as she took a sniff, she smelt lemon coming from the floor, so it was clean.

She looked down the hall, I took that as my queue to continue the tour as I walked to the last two closed doors.

"Well my room is next to the bathroom you can come in just be careful there are somethings you shouldn't touch." I said with a warning tone as she nodded her head as I turned to the last room.

"This is where you'll be staying for the time being until everything settles." I said as I opened the door revealing her room. It had a single bed in the corner, a window to the right, a small nightstand with an alarm clock next to the bed, and a dresser and a closet next to it.

"This room is normally for guests, but I really don't have that many mammals over so its yours to do as you see fit." I said as Angela looked around before she faced me.

"Thank you, Blake for taking me in." She said with sincerity as I smiled.

"No problem, kiddo." I said as I looked at the clock it read five thirty right now, I arrived at the precinct at seven and I worked until the report of the homicide of Angela's parents came in, five hours had passed.

"Wow you never realize how much time passes, I bet you haven't had anything to eat today what do you say we get something to eat?" I asked as Angela's stomach grumbled out a response, I saw a small blush form on her cheeks as I chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, come on I'll whip something up in the kitchen." I said as she and I walked out of her room. We walked back down the hall as we turned into the living room, I walked over to the coffee table as I grabbed the remote, I turned back to Angela.

"How about you watch TV while I go make something." I suggested as she nodded, she walked past me she hopped onto the couch. I handed her the remote before I walked through the space into the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was smaller, but it had everything you needed; a fridge, cupboards and cabinets, a sink a small dishwasher, a stove, and a table with chairs.

I made my way to the fridge as I opened it, I grabbed some carrots and a few other vegetables as I set them on the counter. I closed the fridge as I bent down to a cabinet, I opened it as I grabbed a pot, I pulled it out as I set it in the sink I turned on the faucet as I filled it with water before I set it on the stove I turned it on to medium heat before I turned back to shut of the water.

I grabbed a cutting board as I opened a drawer, I grabbed a knife as I placed a carrot on the board, I started cutting it. I finished the other vegetables as I added them to the pot, I grabbed a few spices from the cabinet next to the fridge and I added them in.

I grabbed a spoon from the drawer as I stirred the pot ten minutes passed before the stew was done. I turned off the heat as I grabbed a couple bowls from the cabinet. I filled the bowls with the steaming stew as I grabbed a couple of spoons from the drawer, I placed them in the bowls before I picked up the bowls, I made my way into the living room.

I saw Angela's ears flick to my direction as her head followed.

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the bowl of stew before I sat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks, Blake." She said as I nodded.

"No problem, you must be tired after everything that's happened." I said as she nodded sadly.

"Yeah." I could hear the sadness in her voice as we ate in relative silence, the sun had set.

Meanwhile outside the Apartment

Judy and Nick sat in their cruiser as Nick looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Why are we siting outside of Killers apartment again?" Nick asked as Judy frowned.

"You heard what Bogo said Blake made some good points; if someone killed her parents, they may try to kill her too that's why the Chief assigned us to watch them." Judy said.

"Yeah, yeah, I just can't help but feel it was a mistake to have her stay with him." Nick muttered as he resumed his observation.

Unbeknownst to everyone another mammal was watching as their amber eyes stared through their binoculars.

"She's with the cop, boss. What should I do?" He asked through his radio.

"For now, nothing. Just continue to observe, he can't stay by her forever." The deep voice said as the mammal continued to observe as he stepped into the moonlight revealing a lynx.


End file.
